The Promise of a Lifetime
by Aweeeesomeeee
Summary: Naruto is born eight years before he was subjected to witnessing the death of his father. Promising to take care of his mother and Jinchuuriki sister through any means necessary. Going as far as to go rogue and join the Akatsuki, but what happens when they are called back to the Leaf Village in a time of need. Will he be welcomed back as a hero or a villain?


Back then they were just children really, they were just a pair of dumb and hormonal teenagers curious about their own bodies ,very much in love, and all too willing to express those feelings they had for each other ,for truly ,even way back in their academy days, they were in love...of that he had no doubt.

And therefore, on an unknown night in his apartment ,as he was orphaned as a child but was living in a comfortable apartment thank to the rest of his clan, sixteen year-old Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki expressed the love they had for one another in the one true loving act.

Honestly, the whole debacle was far from perfect, rather it was a very awkard and clumsy affair as neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, but he wouldn't change a single thing that had happed that night for anything in the world.

He wouldn't change the time when he spent what seemed like an eternity trying to take off Kushina's bra. Or when ,in his excitement, he excruciatingly took Kushina's virginity in one fell swoop and took the better part of an hour pleading at her to forgive him for causing her pain. Not when Minato's inexperience caused the whole ordeal to be concluded within a measly ten minutes. Not even when Jiraiya-sensei came in the next morning to the scene of them cuddling next to each other naked.

But the one thing he definitely wouldn't change for anything in the world from that night was when little baby Naruto on the day of January 10th was first introduced to the world nine months later after that fateful night.

Yes, Kushina and Minato at the fresh age of sixteen were parents to be. To say they were both scared at the time would have been a gross understatement. They were terrified, neither of them knew if they were ready for such a responsibility that was raising a child. But nonetheless they did it ,even after the protests of many friends and loved ones saying they were too young, for the child was a gift bestowed upon them ,even if by accident, a gift nonetheless born from the love they so intimately shared that night.

It was hard at first with Minato having to provide for his family without putting himself in too much danger and Kushina having to put her career as a kunoichi on hold and by extension her dream of being Hokage, to stay and give birth to their child. But they persevered and with the help of various friends and loved ones the whole ordeal became very much easier.

During Kushina's third trimester, many preparations were made by the Sandaime Hokage himself ,as given Kushina's 'condition' the seal holding 'it' becomes very weak during child birth and thus a very big security risk. Nobody knew what to expect from a child born from a Jinchuuriki whether it would mean something small and insignificant like a better sense of hearing or something more drastic and noticeable like a number of tails and claws or something of that nature.

But that didn't matter, as soon the world was blessed with another innocent baby. Truly, he was the most beautiful child in the world with vibrant blonde hair and bright blue eyes with vertical slits from what they assumed was the influence of the Kyuubi, but the baby boy still resembled his father greatly. Naruto they named him ,after a main character in one of Jiraiya's books, with Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin as the little boy's godparents. Jiraiya quickly ,despite being the most outspoken about Minato fathering a child so young, became attached to the young blonde assuming a grandfatherly role always bringing him frog toys and plushies to play with. And to say Tsunade loved Naruto was another gross understatement. She absolutely adored him always cooing and snuggling with the boy ,on several occasions he's found them sleeping together on the couch, her previous animosity towards her home village all but forgotten thanks to Naruto. The same went for Minato and Kushina, Naruto was their pride and joy ,everything the little one did was amazing in the eyes of the new parents. Of course it didn't take long for the rest of Konoha to see that as well.

Whenever they walked around with the child, instantly women flocked around them trying to get a look at little Naruto Namikaze. His exotic features, perpetual smile and bright attitude made him an instant favorite fo the women around the village. And it stayed that way for a long time until more dire situations began shifting the people's attention from the cute little blonde to the war effort that was the Third Shinobi War.

Minato begrudgingly joined the war effort ,which the Sandaime apologized profusely for, which Minato in turn told the aged Hokage that he understood why he had to be sent out to war. And truly he did understand, but that didn't make it any easier on him leaving his family. It was especially hard leaving behind a two year old Naruto but Minato knew it was necessary for he didn't want his son to grow up near the horrors of war.

But no matter how many times he prayed to whatever power from above to spare his son from such horrors ,they all went unanswered. For the next five years as Minato gained renown around the ninja world as the 'Yellow Flash' his son was subjected to to the terrors that came from war. His son had always been a truly kind soul ,didn't matter if you knew him for ten minute or a lifetime he always had room in his heart for one more person to hold dear. Which was why he had fought so viciously in the war ,he wanted it to be over quick as to spare his son from such horrible things that were brought out during war. But nonetheless it happened and thus his son awoke a gift that hadn't been bestowed upon a Namikaze since the age of the Warring Clans. The Sharingan.

Unknown to many, the Namikaze Clan were descendants of the Uchiha but separated due to the fact that the Uchiha had a greater chance of awakening the Sharingan as those of Namikaze blood rarely awakened the revered Kekkei Genkai and thus the Uchiha took steps in order to separate themselves from the 'weaker' bloodlines.

He and Fugaku were already good friends ,ever since their rivalry that stemmed from the Academy, so it was with little difficulty that both the Namikaze and Uchiha clans became allies.

Once the war was over Minato was appointed as the next Hokage and Naruto was of age to join the Academy. When he entered it was soon revealed that ,like his father, Naruto had an immense natural talent for the Shinobi Arts, so much so that he was regarded as a once-in-a-lifetime genius within Konoha. The young blonde had no problem rising through the Academy and quickly became next in line for the title of 'Rookie of the Year'.

Truly he was a gifted child , the boy was a sponge when it came to Ninjutsu, even without his Sharingan he could near perfectly perform most jutsu he's seen only once or twice. Accidently, it was discovered that Naruto possessed an unparrallel control over Raiton jutsu when he copied and performed Kakashi's Chidori with little to no difficulty. His Taijutsu was great, although he was quick like his father, Tsunade took it upon herself to teach him chakra control and then by extension her Chakra Enhanced Strength making him virtually unstoppable in the Academy taijutsu matches. His Genjutsu was where he really showed the most interest and skill, at the fresh age of seven he was able to conjure complicated and elaborate Genjutsu strong enough to deceive numerous Chunin. And although he was beyond prepared to become a Genin, Kushina made him promise to stay all five years as to gain a sort of normalcy and gain friends.

For all the skill his son possessed, for all the tragedies he's had to witness,and even though his views of the world had changed drastically at such a young age the young blonde never lost that vital part of himself. That part where it didn't matter who or what you are or where you came from, he was always so forgiving to others ,so loving to strangers ,so protective over the weak ,and so brave in the face of adversity.

Which was why on the night of his second child's birth on October 10th, Minato Namikaze ,with his last dying breaths, didn't have any second thoughts on who to bestow the responsibility of taking care of his family in his absence.

With Kushina passed out from the whole ordeal of giving birth and the extraction of the Kyuubi ,it was only through sheer will did she keep her barrier jutsu active while Minato performed the resealing., it was up to him to save their new born daughter from the Kyuubi's attack.

"TOU-SAN! NO!" he heard his eldest child shout. He had brought Naruto here as to keep up under his protection and out of reach of the masked man, not to have him subjected to witness the death of his father.

Gathering his strenth as to give a few dying words ,Minato muttered out "Promise me you'll take care of your mother and little sister Naruto."

On the outside of Kushina's Adamantine Sealing Chains, eight year old Naruto responded by vigorously shaking his head with tears in his eyes and began banging his hands on his mother's sealing barrier. "NO!" the child shouted

"Naruto..." he uttered out to his son. Naruto looked through his teary eyes at his father trying to gather as much courage as he could at the moment to listen to his last dying words.

Seeing his son's eyes focus on him Minato continued "...listen to me, their is a man with a mask and a single Sharingan on his right eye." Minato paused and coughed up a large amount of blood "He did this Naruto and he WILL come back for your sister."

Minato wheezed and coughed but managed to say "Naruto...take care of your mother and sister for me, you always were my strong little boy, and I am so proud of you and i'm grateful to have been your father. So promise me, that you will to protect your mother and sister, promise me Naruto."

Through teary eyes and through choked sobs Naruto responded slowly "Hai Tou-san, I promise I will protect them...it's the promise of a lifetime."

Minato just gave his son a heartfelt smile and said "Good...I will leave the rest in your hands,son." and sealed the great Nine-Tailed Fox within his daughter.

Minato Namikaze ,the Fourth Hokage, unceremoniously dropped to the floor...dead. The barrier around the field dropped suddenly, allowing Naruto to move in closer to his deceased father.

Still within a state of denial, Naruto walked up to his father and said "Tou-san?"

After he received no answer several seconds later, he dropped to his knees to give his father a little shake as to wake him up "Tou-san?" he asked a little bit louder this time.

Several minutes passed with no answer. There was no screaming, no yelling or cursing to the heavens for being so cruel. There was no conspiracy conjured up in Naruto's mind to excuse what he had just seen. There was only silent acceptance as Naruto brought his fathers head unto his lap and brushed off the hair shadowing face.

It didn't take long for the Third and the ANBU to arrive, but when they did they were treated to the sight of a small blonde clinging desperately to his deceased father.

Hiruzen moved forward as to comfort the small blonde. Crouching next to the poor boy he simply said "Naruto."

Hiruzen would have joined Minato in the afterlife then and there if he hadn't controlled himself quickly. For when Naruto responded to him and turned his head to speak, the design of four spiralling curves around the pupil appeared upon the small boy's eyes. "Jiji..." he muttered before passing out unto his arms.


End file.
